Black As Pitch
by Lady Geuna
Summary: Sequel to White As Snow: After the events of that snow day a week ago, Kyou finds himself confused, White Haru finds himself in love, and Black Haru isn't willing to hold back from taking what he wants. But will Kyou want any of this? HaruxKyou
1. Black As Pitch

Disclaimer: Fruits Baskets does not belong to me, though I would really LOVE it if it did. ^_^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE: If you haven't read the perquel, "White As Snow", I would suggest you do so. I mean, you might not get some stuff, you know? ^_^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Black as Night

Sequel to "White As Snow"

Author: Lady Geuna

Rating: PG-13 - for boyxboy... stuff.

Pairings: -- Haru/Kyou, one-sided Shigure/Hatori!?? 0_o' Hints of two-sided Hatori/Tohru and Shigure/Ayame (cackles)

Genre: Drama/Humor/General

Full Summary: Sequel to "White As Snow" After the events of that snow day a week ago, Kyou finds himself very confused, White Haru finds himself in love, and Black Haru isn't willing to hold back from taking what he wants. While Kyou is uncomfortable at the thought of Haru's affections, Haru is more than willing to hold himself back for fear of loosing their newly found and constantly deepening friendship. But then, Shigure decides to step in and give the seemingly undeceive and nervous Haru nudge. And this leads to... WHAT!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you so much for the reviews I got for "White As Snow". I got a better response than I thought I would for the Haru/Kyou pairing, which I have to say is my favorite yaoi pairing of all time. Mainly because it becomes so believe (at least in Haru's part) if done right (I hope I'm doing it right...).

So... You wanted the sequel? You wanted yaoiness? Okay, I'll give you sequel, _and_ yaoiness (sticks out tongue) (evil grin) But sorry, no smut. I don't really DO smut, actually, but you'll have to wait for.... well, you know. (blush) 

I'm working for a plot here, and when it comes to Kyou and love, it's basically like working with a live bomb.

Do we want our lovely little red headed neko to go "boom"? No? I didn't think so...

Read and Review! ^__~

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black As Pitch: "Passion In Sparring"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Suffering leads to grace. There is one's idea of "self" and one's "perception of self." Some have a very fuzzy idea of themselves; they don't know what they see. Some see many flaws in themselves, and thus this leads to a low opinion of his/herself, which can be very painful and hard for a person. This also leads them to believe they are alienated from the rest of the world.

"I, however, believed that this gap between self (the individual) and perception of self (the group) could be bridged through the power of love. 

"This can be on many different levels, from family, to friendship, to marriage, etc. Through love, there is happiness, and the destruction of pain and suffering brought on by alienation."

****

James Baldwin, 1924-1948

(From the book Kyou was reading in "White As Snow"...)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since Haru and Kyou had spoken that snowy day. Kyou, strangely, found himself thinking about that day over and over again... He wasn't really sure how Haru had responded exactly, by kissing him. It was innocent, anyway, a peck on the cheek, right? There's no reason to freak out about something like _that_, much less from a BOY. He knew Haru liked boys, he _loved_ Yuki after all (sneer).

But since that day Kyou was missing something... it had something to do with Haru, he at least could figure that. He finished reading his book, he's gone back to school, taken the test, got a good score...but in that whole time he never saw Haru... Now and then he would see him in the halls, maybe run into him, but no more than a few words would be exchanged between them. Hell, just to see what would happen Kyou stays close to Yuki, he ALWAYS saw Haru follow the mouse around, but for some reason he never came. And a good stalker's always consistent. 

Tohru saw him, though. She said he and Momiji were off hanging together elsewhere during their lunch breaks and all...

So, Haru pops up one day, they become friends, and then he's _gone_. 

__

Just _like_ _that_.

And dammit, why did he CARE!? Why!? He was just a stupid cow! Maybe he regretted ever talking to Kyou, and that wouldn't be a big surprise. No one had voluntarily done anything for Kyou besides Kazuma and Tohru...

But it wouldn't get to him, of course it wouldn't! Kyou would just _ignore_ it and all would be well in the world again.

That was until one day... when Haru decided to make another surprise visit...

He found out that day that maybe there was more to Haru's actions than he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only moment after the doorbell rang Kyou heard a voice sound from somewhere in the house. "I'll get it!" In response to the doorbell Kyou could hear Tohru bouncing from the kitchen, her feet lightly hitting the floor as she went. He heard the front door being flung open, then... "Hatsuharu-san…"

In was faint, very faint, but Kyou heard that name, and he froze, back straight, chopsticks dangling from his mouth as his hand went rigid and his jaw snapped shut.

"Kobannwa."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you! We were about to sit down for dinner. Would you like to join us, I made plenty to eat."

Yuki's head was up now, and he and Kyou caught each other's eye for a moment before they both looked away in disgust. But they were thinking along the same lines, while Shigure seemed blissfully unaware. Why was Haru _here_?

"I came here for training, Tohru."

****

With that he walked past her, eyes searching for a certain someone… though he had no idea of where to go… Sometimes he really needed that sense of direction he always lacked. How was he supposed to find him...?

Tohru followed after Haru carefully, mulling over what he had said. Did he say something wrong...? "Train…?" Then it seemed to hit her. "Ah! You came for a martial arts lesson, didn't you? Sohma-kun should be down-"

"No," Haru interrupted a little bit more quickly then he had meant to, "I didn't come here for Yuki, I came here for Kyou."

The only response Tohru managed to make was a quiet, "oh…."

Luckily she led them through the house and into the eating room, and after his eyes quickly swept over the room he found exactly who he was looking for. He couldn't help but feel a little excited about seeing him. This last week felt longer than a month, but he needed some time to think. He'd done enough thinking, now it was time to do something...

Kyou looked up from his bowl, eyebrows raised curiously. He looked casual, almost _too_ casual... though somehow he got the feeling that Kyou was actually nervous about something. This worried Haru... a little... What could he possibly be nervous about? Haru stood at attention when Kyou spoke directly to him. "Haru? What are _you_ doing here?" Oh he was suspicious... definitely suspicious.

He stood where, smiling down at Kyou. "It's good to see you, Kyou, it's been a while."

"Er... yeah..." Kyou frowned and scratched the back of his head. 

Shigure smiled up at Haru. "Kobannwa, Haru-kun! I didn't know Kyou-kun invited you over."

"I didn't-"

"It's good to see Kyou have company for once! And a good thing, too, he's been like a zombie for the last couple of days!" ^__^

Kyou shot Shigure a look before snapping his head toward Haru again, fuming though trying to hold it in. "Well... don't just stand there, take a seat!"

Haru took the opportunity to sit down at the low table were there was enough space for him, across from Kyou. The redhead looked at him oddly the whole while, almost suspiciously, silently voicing his earlier question, so Haru decided to give an answer. "Kyou, I thought we could train today."

To this, Kyou's mood changed from that of nervous to annoyed, giving an exasperated growl. "Fine, I'll fight you. But I'll tell you now, the weather is damn nasty, and we're waiting 'til _after_ we eat, and-"

"I don't want to _fight_ you," Haru corrected him carefully, "I would like your instruction."

"Oh..." There was a moments pause and.... and everyone seemed to be watching them like a tennis match. How odd. "Then what about Yuki?"

Yuki, with a curious expression on his pretty face, spoke up then. "I would be happy to help you, Haru, that is-"

"No, I want Kyou to do it."

It was a polite decline, but by the way everyone reacted you would've thought Haru slapped the boy in the face. Tohru looked somewhat confused, while Yuki and Shigure looked shocked…. Unnerved, even. But it was Kyou who began to fidget, and the instant Haru made his declaration, an almost unnoticeable blush that began staining his face.

What a strange reaction... if can't be _that_ odd, after all, choosing Kyou before Yuki... (A/N: (snorts) Baka oushi desu...)

Haru simply smiled, though, watching Kyou's flushing face before curtly turning to Tohru. "Pass the rice and vegetables, onegai (please)?"

Haru was acting weird… He was acting strange… Hell, he was acting down right _creepy_.

There were a lot of differences he'd been noting about Haru recently (even though the idiot had practically been non-existent...). In a little under a week it all changed. Maybe it was that smile... Yeah, THAT smile, the one only given to Yuki. Sometimes, in those moments he would actually catch sight of Haru at school, when their eyes would meet Haru would smile... Smile in that cute-no-no, NOT cute-GOOFY, way. Yes, goofy and WEIRD! And the way he was always staring...

'Oh, _shit_, _I'm_ staring now!'

Kyou quickly averted his eyes to the table. The others (besides maybe Yuki) hadn't noticed. They were all focusing on the meals again. Kyou followed in suite, trying to ignore Haru's presence, though finding that very hard to do, because every now and then Kyou got the feeling that someone was watching him… and then Kyou would look up to see that Haru had already looked down. But the oushi HAD been watching him. There was faint color on the other boy's pale cheeks...

What was going through that cow's _head_? He was acting shy... almost girlishly so... Well, not as far as being a "girl", really, but he was acting like... like... ..... noooo, couldn't be that... Had Kyou been a very cruel person I would be laughing at Haru's expense, but something about the oushi's behavior... something told him that he should be taking it very lightly.

But WHY... okay, they had a "moment". What Kyou would consider a friendly, intimate moment, even, like the ones he used to have with Tohru whenever they found themselves alone on the roof or alone in the halls at school. Heck, he STILL had those moments now a days! But they were still _friendly_ moments! _Only_ friends! _Just_ friends!

Then why did it feel like the very atmosphere around him had changed? Especially with Haru in the room... It was different. Somehow very familiar, but at the same time uncomfortably different, and Kyou really wanted that feeling to go away.

"Kyou-kun."

"GAH!" At the sound of Haru's voice he nearly had a heart attack, his rice bowl crashing to the table surface, but luckily it didn't shatter, though his rice scattered in clumps. "What!?"

Haru let out a small, light laugh. "Dinner is over, can we practice now?"

'What...? Dinner was OVER!?' Looking around he saw that the table had been cleared away, save for the mess he just made with his rice. When did that happen!? How long had he been thinking!?

"Baka neko," Yuki said from the doorway rolling his eyes at Kyou's antics. "Now Honda-san has more work to do thanks to you. I didn't even realize you were so capable of deep thought, though that was ridiculous."

Kyo hissed, fists clinching. A second later the only thing keeping him for flinging himself at Yuki was Haru dragging him through the opposite door. "Kuso nezumi (You damn mouse)!!!"

Tohru, hearing the commotion, came back into the room wearing a red apron with a yellow chick on the front and pink ruffles at the sleeves (Ayame had given it to her for Christmas and she'd fallen in love with it). "Oh dear," she exclaimed, hurrying over to the table to clean up the mess Kyou had made. The fact that she was so willing to do these things for the Sohma's without even one complaint made Kyou feel guilty and useless... "Don't worry, Kyou-kun, I'll clean this, you go out with Haru!"

'Go out with Haru...?'

Why did that phrase nearly give him another heart attack? DID TOHRU EVER CONSIDER WHAT SHE SAYING!?

At a lose of what else to say, he screamed out as Haru dragged him through the door, "I'LL GET YOU LATER, KUSO NEZUMI!" He glared back at Haru, angrily detaching his hand from Kyou's shirt collar. "What are you _doing_!?"

"I don't want you to fight with Yuki right now. Come on, let's put our shoes on." 

And he headed toward the front mat without another glance, unfazed by Kyou's rage..... or course since Haru was the one leading them, they first ended up going through Shigure's study, the kitchen, before it was Kyou's turn to drag Haru along in the _right_ direction. Why he even allowed himself to follow Haru was beyond him, but it only made him more agitated.

While it took Kyou a few seconds to tug on his own shoes, it took Haru about five minutes to finally get his damn shoes on (A/N: (meaningfully looks at Kat and her twenty-eye Doc boots)). This whole time neither of them said a word, and in truth Kyou didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he had agreed to do anything at all....

Waitaminute... now that Kyou thought of it, he hadn't said a word for or against "training", as Haru said. Kyou had a sneaking suspicion that was just another fancy term for Black Haru trying to beat the crap out of him. In the past two years, including New Years of 2000 (Hatori's year). At the last New Years Black Haru never got a chance to challenge him...

**__**

/Haru gave a light groan, looking up.

And winked saucily.

"Afraid that requires a blow to the head," and as though to punctuate that point, Haru was sure to kitten-lick and nip at the tip of Kyou's nose, grinning, "Koneko-chan."/

Growling to himself and stuffing his hands in his pockets Kyou followed Haru outside, glaring down at his feet, shaking that memory off. No need to start remembering all that. Black Haru always had been a pervert...

It was well after 7 p.m., and the sun was already half setting in the sky. The horizon was stained red and purple though the rest of the sky was black, clear of clouds. 

The ground around them was covered with snow. Another storm had come through the day before though the snow had yet to melt. Kyou and Yuki had shoveled out a large portion of the front yard, though, up to the trees, so the snow there was only about an inch high now.

But it was dark, and. it. was. FREEZING!

Kyou by now was hopping from one foot to the other, rubbing his black sweater-clad arms hard up and down. Sure, maybe the house didn't have central heating, but it was a lot warmer in there! This was ridiculous! "Why'd you have to pick a time like this, huh!? Why not at school or something, someplace with a little heat, you know? Detention's better than freezing to death!"

Haru stood there in all his black and white glory, and while he blatantly ignored him, Kyou took in Haru's appearance. His white trench coat (which he hadn't bothered to take off during dinner) had changed within the past few years. The collar fitted to his neck and a black turtleneck could just barely be seen underneath. The pants here the same, too, the pleather worn over the years, but his boots seemed a little higher, his ears were pierced a few more times. Basically, it was a subtle, almost unnoticeable change, like his height (he was probably as tall as Kyou now)... but still, Kyou wondered why he'd never noticed...

Haru was presently removing his biker gloves from his pocket and putting them on, then went on to remove his jacket, revealing the rest of his long sleeve (and notably skin tight) shirt beneath.

He felt really... plain standing with Haru, but hell, Kyou wasn't one for being that "flashy". His horrible red hair already stood out enough on it's own.

"How did your literature test go, Kyou-kun?"

Kyou wondered what the hell Haru was talking about, but then it dawned on him. "Oh... I got a perfect score... for the most part."

Haru smiled. THAT smile! "I'm glad. You finally got around to finishing the book, then. I told you you'd have plenty of time if you just slept... took a cat nap..."

Kyou rolled his eyes. Haru was moving on to some pointless topics that were totally unrelated to what they were doing, AND making fun of him! "Look, why did you come over in the first place? I can't even "teach" you don't already know. We had the same master, anyways. And why not ask Yuki, anyway? After all he _so_ much better then me." Kyou couldn't keep the scorn from his own voice or the scowl off his face, his teeth clinched.

Haru only threw his coat over onto the front walk before heading out to where the snow had been cleared. It had melted slighting in the sunlight but froze over again at sunset. It crunched under Haru's boots, though it didn't seen to interfere with the way he walked. "You've been telling me for years that I've been doing it all wrong."

"Doing which wrong?"

Haru glanced back over his shoulder at him before turning the rest of his body to face him fully. "That what I'm here to find out. You're going to tell me what Shihan didn't, what you've been accusing me of the whole time (1)."

Okay... so Kyou was a bit harsh when they were young... _Okay_, maybe he was just as harsh now, but it's not like he'd done it to pummel Haru's ego into in-existence. When it came to fighting Kyou had very high standards and his own way of doing things. When he saw something he didn't like he would say it outright... But now he was feeling sort of guilty about it. Wait... _GUILT_!?!? Urgh, it was gonna eat away at his SOUL! First Tohru always making him feel guilty, then HARU. 

Haru's smiled once again, though this time it was devilish... "That is of course unless you don't think you're up for the task, Kyou-kun."

Kyou straightened, eyes narrowing. Haru had just found Kyou's little read button, and the neko stalked up until he was in Haru's face, speaking through clinched teeth, eyes flashing and his chin held high. "Is that a challenge, Haru?"

Haru shrugged, smirking without batting an eye at Kyou's advance. "Only if you want it be. Let's see if you have what it takes, ne?"

A challenge. 

Kyou couldn't step down from a _challenge_ after all. It was wrong! Cowardly! And far too tempting. It'd been a while since he'd had a good fight, as in martial arts, one-on-one, keep sparring until one or the other falls over from sheer exhaustion. The thought was rapidly becoming very enticing in his mind...

"Are you ready," Haru asked, getting into a starting position, the smirk never leaving his face as he made a challenging gesture with his hand, beckoning with his index finger.

"You know I am," Kyou announced, grinning viciously as he took up his own fighting stance. 

And with an unspoken signal they both began. The first move made was by Kyou, who aimed a high kick toward Haru's head. Haru dodged easily, sweeping forward and under so they both passed each other at the shoulder. Haru swung his arm up and back, trying to connect with Kyou's back at the pass, but Kyou sensed the movement and did a similar movement as Haru had earlier, diving forward and rolling head over heels until he was on his feet again. He and Haru then rushed at each other.

Punch-duck-duck-punch-punch-kick....

They each had their own variation of fighting, though they both had the same master, Kazuma. Kyou's Shishou had always had that one should always find what is more natural for themselves, and not mimic another's movements. They must make that style their own. They all had. 

Dodge-parry-swing-punch-kick....

Yuki, Kyou knew, had made his own style seem very relaxed, fluid. It made Kyou even angrier when they fought. And unlike Kyou and Haru, Yuki hardly needed any time to raise to the defense, and usually kept his arms at his sides until 'that' moment came. Wand when he fought, it was the only time Yuki ever showed real anger to anyone. Maybe it was a way of letting out pent-up energy, but Kyou liked that Yuki better...

"You aren't trying hard enough," Kyou taunted, aiming another kick that was this time blocked by Haru's arms. Haru was supposed to follow through and use Kyou's position to his advantage, knock Kyou off his feet, but instead he dodged to the side and let Kyou's leg fall back to the ground. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

"I'm trying!" He aimed another kick this time at Kyou's leg, but Kyou again dodge easily. 

"No you're not! You're holding back on me!" He let out a loud cry and threw himself full-force into the match.

Kick-dodge-block-block-dodge...

Kyou himself fought with as much power and strength as he could muster, careful not to spend it all at once. In the heat of battle he had a problem with losing himself, getting himself carried away, and he would find himself suddenly and unexpectedly exhausted at the worst possible moment. He didn't like to think while he fought, and this is was one reason why he always lost to Yuki, among other things...

Sing-kick-kick-dodge-parry-punch-kick-punch...

Though he found himself thinking now...

"You're not focusing!"

"Right."

"Then _focus_!"

"Right!"

"Yeah right! Your Black mode can do better, let's see you do the same! Or what? Do you need him to always do your dirty work for you!?"

Haru's face screwed up with determination, but when Kyou's faked left and Haru went right, he easily knocked the oushi off his feet. Haru landed hard on him back, coughing hard and his heavy breath appearing as huge puffs of steam in the chilled air.

The other boy was getting angry, Kyou could tell. Whether it was because of being angry with Kyou or himself, he didn't know. And Haru looked mystified when Kyou held a hand out to him. 

****

/Kyou stared for a few more seconds… then held out his hand. 

A sign of peace...

Haru looked at the pre-offered hand for a moment before taking it. 

And pulling Kyou toward him so he could peck him on the cheek, and the brushing of something else that Kyou couldn't identify, but... Haru pressed their cheeks together, Haru's skinning feel warn again his chilled flesh.

"Ja ne, Kyou-kun."/

He shivered at the memory, though still held his hand out to Haru. "Try again," Kyou said, his voice almost commanding. "Think before you make a move. _Think_. It doesn't take all day, just a split second then it's done. You're head's supposed to be clear, at peace, not busy with what your next more should be." 

Kyou suddenly felt like he was in his Shishou's position.... Though Kyou himself hadn't really thought of following that instruction. He never kept a clear head while fighting Yuki, after all... Perhaps he and Haru should've meditated before this sparring?

And Haru got to his feet like Kyou said and they started again.

Haru, like Yuki, had a loose fighting style, though it varied between when he was White or Black. In both cases he kept his palms open, fingers un-tucked, casual. Like now while in White mode his movements where sometimes undeceive and spontaneous, as they should be. While "Black", however, Haru had a habit of using too much force, spending his energy at the wrong moments, and would become so careless that an opponent could easily read his next move.

"You're letting me read your moves too easily, come _on_! FOCUS!" His fist caught Haru's shoulder, sending the other boy stumbling. Haru didn't mind the pain, and in turn neither did Kyou. 

Martial arts was release. It was freedom; WILD and _exhilarating_! Though Kyou wouldn't admit to it, this "good natured" match was making his heart race, blood pumping in his ears. Sweat was causing his shirt to stick to his body, and even out in the freezing cold his body felt over-heated and-he-LOVED-it. Kyou wondered if Haru was feeling the same thing.

He had lost track of how long they had been fighting, but Haru was slowly becoming better at both defense and offense began to break through Kyou's own defenses. He was surprised that Haru hadn't gone Black at any time, even when Kyou was taunting him before. Maybe Haru's skill wasn't as refined because he hadn't trained as long as Kyou (2). Or maybe he had been without real instruction for too long. 

They were taking a short pause then, circling each other without making a move. Either had a choice as starting the match again, but for now they watched each other, gray and red trying to stare the other down, their breaths coming out as mist.

Kyou took the opportunity to take off his sweater, leaving him wearing a short sleeved shirt. The cold air felt wonderful against the bare skin of his arms. He flung the sweater carelessly into the snow and even during all this he and Haru never broke eye contact.

When that stare became too intense for Kyou to stand he didn't look away, but threw a punch toward Haru's chest, which was blocked and the match started once again.

"You know what Kyou?"

The cat heard him, but didn't pause, continuing the fight, but he suddenly felt tense, disconnected. "Nani?" His voice was breathless, as was Haru's, and Kyou choked as he blocked a punch with his arm, the blow sending a shock through his system. He moved back and gave himself a split second to shake it off before Haru was on him again, following through with the attack and catching Kyou in the gut. Once again the cat moved a short distance away to recover, this time cursing himself for screwing up, _twice_. 

"I didn't come here for training," Haru said.

"Yeah?" He didn't know what gave him the impulse, but Kyou lunged forward, using his upper arm to barrel into Haru's midsection.

He hadn't intended on going down with him, though, and the two were soon tumbling down into the wet, snowy ground, both landing with two resounding grunts. Luckily for Kyou the fight didn't continue, and instead he went slack there on the wet dirt and grass, the snow rapidly becoming too cold and biting, his clothes getting socked. Snow was getting into his shoes, too, making his socks wet, and his cargo's were completely soaked through. His chest was on fire and his heart pounding at an almost painful rate, like he's just been running a marathon.

Haru hadn't moved at all since they had fallen and neither had Kyou, the cat's arm still draped harmlessly over Haru's torso from where he'd been tackled. From that position the Kyou could tell that Haru's chest was rising up and down rapidly, breaths almost rickety and uneven. Kyou became momentarily worried by the other boy's lack of motion and sat up to check. 

A second after, though, Haru also decided to sit up, and Kyou found Haru's face close... too close... 

And by the evidence of the expression on Haru's face, Kyou thought that he was looking at Black Haru. It looked like Black Haru, but he'd managed to stay White this whole time, why now? But at least he didn't seem to want to fight... maybe he just wanted to bitch and moan like last time... and that okay, as long as he didn't try pulling a fast one.

He totally forgot that Haru had meant to tell him something, but something else popped into Kyou's mind. Something he felt he should know... "Why'd you do that last time?"

"What last time," Haru asked, soundly oddly like Kyou had earlier. His face was flushed, and that reddish tone was quite possibly the only bit of color the cow possessed on his whole body.

"Last time," Kyou repeated, as thought that would clarify everything. He really didn't want to _say_ it, but he knew he would have to. "When you left the house last time, you-you did _that_ on the cheek, on my face." He remembered Haru kissing him there last time and... well, it was a shock, and something SO confusing, and up to that moment it actually dawned on Kyou that maybe IT, that kiss, was why he was thinking of Haru so much lately (KAMI-SAMA, how could he have been so STUPID not to figure that out until now!?). Kyou resisted the urgh to make a face and full as his hair in frustration.

Haru finally seemed to remember what Kyou was talking about and gave an almost playful smirk. "Actually, you just reminded me."

Kyou blinked rapidly a few times, confused. "Reminded you of what?"

"I told you I had something to tell you a second ago."

Kyou had totally forgotten that himself, but also forgot to berate Haru for changing the subject. "What?"

"I wanted to tell you," Haru said lightly, "that maybe you were right, about before, last week. Rin wasn't worth it at all."

Kyou blinked. Was Haru actually _agreeing_ with him? BLACK Haru of all people!? "Oh...?"

"But I think you are, Kyou-kun."

"... Worth _what_?" Kyou, for the life of him, didn't get it. Though he did have his sneaking suspicions, he wouldn't allow himself to see the real meaning behind Haru's gestures, words and actions. Even later he would ask himself if he was just in denial or if he was just stupid, but Kyou was actually both in this case until reality decided to catch up with him.

Because in response to his question, Kyou's vision suddenly became filled with the pale yet harsh gray of Haru's eyes, feeling a soft pressure on his lips...

Kyou's nerves were shot. He went stiff and still, and Haru didn't seem to notice a thing as he placed a snow-cold, gloved hand on Kyou's shoulder. Kyou was having trouble registering any of this, the teeth on his lower lip, gray eyes slowly sliding closed, and...

'What was-oh Kami-sama, Haru was-that was a-slow-a tongue-' 

"SHIT!"

The exclamation was mainly what got Haru's attention as his head snapped away from Kyou's, expression that of surprise. 

Was he "White" again? 

Did it matter? 

What just happened!?

At the moment nothing mattered more than getting away, fast, and Kyou was on his feet and stalking toward the house, breaths still coming deep and heavy from all the previous physical exertion, muscles and body trembling from the cold. 

His heart was pounding for a totally different reason.

Haru looked after him, though Kyou never looked back to see. He never stopped to think that it might have been White Haru that was kissing him all along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1) When they were young and Haru practiced, Kyou would tell him he was throwing his punches all wrong, and at other times would tell him his technique was off. That was one thing that always stuck with Haru and made him angry, and around the time that Haru went to face Yuki only to fall for him.

2) He spent HOW long in a mountain? Training? Beating up bears and standing under the force of a waterfall? _Gawd_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time: Will Haru decide to pursue Kyou? Will he think it best to leave Kyou be? Or will he decide that being friends is best. Will Kyou want anything to do with him at all?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(nods to self) There, there first part, done and posted. I hope you don't mind that I put a small section in Haru's POV. This is a multi-POV fic, though it's mostly Kyou. Next time will have a lot more of Haru's POV, though.

No Black Haru.... And though I LOVE Black Haru, it wouldn't be very realistic at the moment. But all in due time. -^__^- Haru really has NO idea what he's doing, I think... (scratches head) Yeah, I don't know what he'd doing either. Though, someone once said that with the best plots, even the author doesn't know what's gonna happen next... unless that's just writers block, but I don't have that, don't worry!

I'm REALLY looking forward to posting the next part. It's not what you think it's going to be, though, but I hope you'll like it. Here's one hint: If anyone thinks that Kyou and Haru are gonna end up getting together by their own devices then they're mistaken. Haru is _clueless_ and Kyou is a walking spaz case. ^_^' That's what makes them so damn FUNNY! AND CUTE! (cuddles) For those of you who want it, we finally get to take a peek into Haru's head next time.

This fic won't stay so funny forever, I mean, I'm an angst lover, though you'll probably have to wait until "Red As Blood" for that. Those who were waiting for the club seen will have to wait for that. I expected to have that in this, but I ended up writing this part to bridge together the two events.

Hopefully the next part will be up soon, sorry for the cliffie (if you consider it such).

Tell me what you think. REVIEW! And for those of you who don't have an authors account or for those who do, if you want to be on a mailing list for the next part, just say so. If you ARE an author, I would still be thankful if you wrote your email in your review, it saves time. ^__~

Geuna~


	2. Black As Pitch

Disclaimer: Fruits Baskets does not belong to me, though I would really LOVE it if it did. ^_^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Black as Night

Sequel to "White As Snow"

Author: Lady Geuna

Rating: PG-13 - for boyxboy... stuff.

Pairings: -- Haru/Kyou, one-sided Shigure/Hatori!???? 0_o' Hints of two-sided Hatori/Tohru and Shigure/Ayame (cackles)

Genre: Drama/Humor/General

Full Summary: Sequel to "White As Snow" After the events of that snow day a week ago, Kyou finds himself very confused, White Haru finds himself in love, and Black Haru isn't willing to hold back from taking what he wants. While Kyou is uncomfortable at the thought of Haru's affections, Haru is more than willing to hold himself back for fear of loosing their newly found and constantly deepening friendship. But then, Shigure decides to step in and give the seemingly undeceive and nervous Haru nudge. And this leads to... WHAT!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I've been gone and haven't been able to finish writing this. I had been banned from the internet and my computer itself, so I was writing this in secret. I hope it turns out okay in the end, since I'm posting this within the one day I've had those "privileges" back.

Thank you for all suggestions, though I've had this chapter written for a while (most of it, anyway). **Yamatoforever**, I really hope you like how I wrote this! And I hope you like how it ends... open ends... (eyes shift)

No, I'm not gonna make Kyou get sick... though he might get sick at some point from getting all wet out in the cold, I'm not going to have the "nurse him back to health" moments... I don't know, it's overdone... And I'd rather see Kyou ready to kick some ass. ^_^ He's so much more fun that way! WHEE!

Sorry I can't respond to many of your reviews because I don't have the time (my parents are watching me...) though you send tears to my eyes. Thank you so MUCH for your support! It means so much to me you have no idea! I didn't think people would like my writing style at all for this sort of fic, and thank you to all who added me to their favorite author/stories lists.

Pardon and sucky grammar, because... T__T Because I suck, okay? Seriously. (sighs)

Read and Review! ^__~ Hope you like!

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black As Pitch: "Matchmakers???"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru sat there in the snow watching Kyou leave. The darker side of himself wanted him the follow the red head, force him to respond in some way. After all, Kyou hadn't said anything to indicate he was against Haru's actions, just left without a word. Maybe he was just a bit shocked?

So he stood and brushed off the snow from his clothes, shivering slightly as his pants were now soaked through. Looking down at his wristwatch he saw that it was about 7:40 p.m.. He and Kyou had been sparring for nearly an hour and neither had noticed it. No wonder Haru felt his muscles burning from the exertion. Maybe it was time to call Hatori for a ride home, because at the moment he didn't think Kyou would want him around... in fact, maybe he should leave for another week, then come back and see how Kyou was doing. But he didn't want to leave Kyou alone...

Kyou tasted really good, too....

And he knew what Black Haru wanted... yes, he could feel it... the thought made him a little nervous and made him wonder what he would do to Kyou were he to Black Out on him. But what Black Haru wanted wasn't entirely different from what his White self wanted. His intentions weren't nearly as innocent at they seemed, but he wasn't out the throw the cat in the sack... Though if Kyou were to ever figure that out he would really hate him if he didn't already... The thought was rather depressing.

Sighing, he walked back over to the porch to retrieve his coat, putting it one carefully and buttoning it. But then instead of going inside to find the phone (finding his way around would be a hopeless task, anyway) he sat done the on the walk, putting his head in his hands.

__

/I left so good... even though Kyou wasn't responding or moving at all, Haru decided to push the envelope, running his tongue out along Kyou's lips, reaching inside and... wow, that really tasted-

"SHIT!"

Haru's head snapped back as though he were slapped, eyes wide as he watched the look of horror that crossed Kyou's face just before he was gone.../

"Hm...." That... hadn't been the reaction Haru had been going for. Not at all. Though, he honestly didn't know what reaction he _would_ get. Kyou was temperamental, hotheaded, his moods changed as easily and quickly as one can flip a light switch. He was a true cat in that sense.

This wasn't going to be an easy conquest...

"Hatsuharu-san, what are you doing out in the cold?" 

Haru looked up in time to see Tohru come out to stand next to him. Shaking his head he looked forward again, comparing the whiteness of the snowy ground to the pitch black of the sky. The image captured his attention until he shook it off and turned up to Tohru. The girl, now nearly a woman, stood watching him patently with what was almost an air of wisdom... She'd changed a lot of the past few years.

Considering this, Haru didn't see a problem in telling the truth to Tohru. He looked out at the snow again as he announced clearly and unashamed, "I kissed Kyou."

Tohru let out an audible squeak, and when Haru looked up at her Tohru's face was burning bright red. Well... maybe some things didn't change after all... "O-Oh, um... I didn't, er..."

Haru smiled a little at Tohru's antics. "On the cheek," he lied, for her sake. She was sweet, basically mature, but issues of romance seemed to fluster her beyond and rational thought even now. That would explain who she was because consistently more clumsy every time she comes near Hatori... "But I don't think he liked it very much...In fact, I think he might hate me now, but I can't really tell. Kyou's always had a tendency to overreact and behave irrationally."

Tohru cleared her throat slightly before slowly taking a seat next to him. "Are you "black" now, Hatsuharu-san...?"

"No..."

"Oh!" She gave a sigh of relief, relaxing noticeably. "Sorry, for a moment I could tell! ... You really like Kyou, don't you?" Haru looked up sharply, puzzled, and she rushed to continue.. "Like you like Sohma-kun, I mean! You said you liked Kyou once, too, didn't you? The day we first met, when we took care of Sohma-kun." 

"Yes... I think I did, though I can't remember it much. It was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but that's good! I mean, IT'S good! Kyou-kun always seems so lonely, but he keeps to himself. Maybe you can make him happy! And you're becoming sure good friends. After all, you kissed him on the cheek last time and he wasn't angry! There must be another reason this time, ne?"

Tohru... sometimes she was so close to getting it, then she'd loose it. But maybe she was right... For now they could be friends... then maybe Haru could make it something more? Maybe eventually Kyou would _want_ something more? Yuki never wanted anything from him... but Kyou was different, and maybe the right kind if "different".

Smiling as a new plan formed in his head Haru stood, looking down at a curious Tohru. "You're right. I'll talk to him then."

"Hai!" Tohru punched a fist into the air, cheering him on as Haru stood and went into the house. "Hatsuharu-san, gambatte ne (GO! WIN!)!" Then looking red yet determined, she added, "And I think you and Kyou would look cute together, Hatsuharu-san! I hope he can feel the same way!"

Haru was surprised... maybe she was more aware or what was going on than he thought, but to hinder any further embarrassment for the girl he didn't acknowledge her last words and continued on with a smile on his face. 

Of course, he didn't know the way to the roof...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure watched from another door along the walkway on which Tohru sat. He'd seen what had happened with Haru and Kyou, and the conversation with Haru and Tohru. He smiled lightly, thinking of what a romantic situation this was... perfect reading material (and very stimulating where Kyou and Haru shirtless ^__^)!!! But now Haru was wandering around the house...

"Eavesdropping again, Shigure?"

Shigure turned his head slightly to see Yuki standing behind him, his arms crossed, his violet eyes glaring at him. "Ma, Yuki-kun, I didn't see you there."

Yuki shrugged and stepped forward to stand next to Shigure, watching Tohru from where she was looking up at the stars. "Do you think it's wise or stupid of him, then?"

"Of who."

"Of Haru to like Kyou the way he does."

"Ah..." Shigure smirked. "Heard them talking, too, did you...? Well, Haru said Kyou was worth it, you know."

Yuki's eyebrows rose considerable. "Did he?"

Shigure nodded. "I think there's more to this than I crush, Yuki-kun! True LOVE! Such a beautiful thing, isn't it!?"

Yuki snorted. "It'll end badly..."

"It might, but it might not. Tohru thinks it's worth a try, and her advice has never need worthless, has it?" When Yuki didn't respond, Shigure went on. "But what do you think, Yuki? Is it worth Haru never giving it a try and never finding out how Kyou feels... or is it worth Haru finding his way to Kyou's "hide-out" so he can give love a chance?"

The mouse stared in outright astonishment at the dog. Shigure was rarely so... _elegant_. 

Yuki finally gave in with himself and went to find Haru, to show him the way to the rood, where Kyou was undoubtedly hiding.

Once Yuki was out of earshot, Shigure quickly when out into the hallway and picked up the phone. He dialed Ayame's number and waited for the other line to click. Then-

"MOSHI MOSHIIII!!! OHAYOMASUUUU!!! (HELLOOOO!!!) How may I help you today!?" ^__^

"Aya-san," Shigure wept over the line. "Kyou-kun.... Kyou-kun..."

On the other end of the line Ayame gasped dramatically. "Eh!? What is it, Gure-san!? What's the matter!?"

"Kyou-kun is... Kyou-kun is..." He sighed happily. "Kyou-kun is all grown up and chasing BOYS!" T__T

"WHAT!?!? Why was I not been told of this wonderful news?! He'll need a dress for the wedding, what are his measurements!? I'll make him into the most BEAUTIFUL flower..." (1)

"No-no-no, they're still in the alpha stage."

"Who and who? Not even beta yet (2)!? Who is it!? Tell me!"

"Kyou and Haru."

On the other end of the line, Ayame's eyes sparkled like gems. "Araaaa! Hatsuharu, I knew he was into that sort of thing! I'm so glad! I should've known, after all, his marvelous fashion sense says it all, though not flattering enough to his figure!" ^,^ He let out his usual deep, booming laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! As ("self-proclaimed") ai no senshi (soldiers/warriors of love) we can't allow them to stay apart! You have to have Hatsuharu move into your house! Into Kyou's room!"

"Now wait, I have a plan, and I'm sad to say that Kyou won't take that very well... yet. First, I think Haru and Kyou need a little talk..."

"Kawaiiiii! (cuuuuute!) To whisper sweet nothing to each other, no doubt!"

"And you know what the best part of all of it is," Shigure said, voice full of suspense. "TOHRU AND YUKI PLAYED MATCHMAKER!!" 

On the other end of the line was the resounding "THUD" as Ayame fainted dead away from the glorious shock of it all, even as Shigure continued on. 

"Yes, yes, I know! I KNEW he had to have some of that matchmaker blood in him, and there it is! HAHAHAHA! The _Super Handsome Blossom Trio_ strikes again!"

From the other room Yuki (unfortunately) could still hear the idiot, but could only roll his eyes. "I'm showing _Haru_ the way to the roof, I'm not getting them engaged. Ahou na (idiots)..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru had been totally and utterly lost until he came across Yuki, who found Haru wandering around upstairs. Once he asked Yuki to show him the way Haru found it easy to climb up the latter to the rooftop. There he found exactly who he was looking for.

"Kyou?"

Kyou seemingly didn't need to look up to see who it was. "Hey, Haru…" In his peripheral he could see Haru walking toward him and his one patch of semi-dry rooftop, just enough to lay down, with only a think layer of ice over it. Kyou had swept it away personally. Maybe it was cold outside and he was still freezing, but he needed to think. He always came up there to think.

Haru, however, didn't seem as sure-footed as Kyou as he made his way over the snow covered tiles. Even now the sun had long since set and the moon was high, only a few stars dotted the sky here and there. But the snow was still half melted from being in contract with the sun during the day, and with a few steps Haru managed to dislodge whole sheets at a time. Kyou would watch the snow rapidly disappear over the edge of the room to the ground below into blackness. He still stared in that direction when Haru sat down next to him.

And there they sat in an uncomfortable silence....

Maybe ten minutes passed before Haru finally spoke up. "I'm not totally sure what I did wrong..."

"You can't remember?"

"No... I remember. I wasn't Black when I did that, you know." At this Kyou sat a little straighter. "If I offended you that much, I'm sorry I came over today, Kyou."

Haru heard Kyou gulp. "So am I..."

Haru stiffened, something icy and painful seemed to crush his chest, making him reach up and rub at it experimentally. That feeling was familiar... "Oh... I'm sorry..... Maybe I should leave you alone t-"

"NO!" While Kyou hadn't moved a muscle Haru froze, waiting. "It's not that-I mean..." Kyou looked down at his now booted feet, looking very aggravated. "It's embarrassing... And if you think I'm going to tell you then you're screwing yourself, because even I'm not that stupid. I can't even tell your White side from your Black side anymore."

Haru carefully began to inch his way closer to Kyou, and found it a very good sign that the neko neither gave him any dirty looks nor tried to move away. When Haru was comfortably sitting at the others side so their shoulders barely brushing, Haru decided to stop... Actually, by the was Kyou was acting, Haru wouldn't be surprised the Kyou hadn't noticed his movements at all. "So," he asked, almost jokingly. "We've told each other almost everything else, embarrassing or now... What's one more secret, between friends, hm?"

To his immense surprise, Kyou did say exactly what embarrassed him. No... he blurted it out... loud and clear into the night air.

"Th... THAT WAS FIRST KISS, YOU IDIOT!"

Haru blinked. That wasn't what he'd expected... Kyou was, what? Nineteen? And never been _kissed_?

Kyou seemed to read Haru's mind, face flushing a little as he grunted indignantly. "_Sorry_ I can't be as worldly as you, Haru, but some of use don't get that chase." With that he moved to get up, only to be stopped by Haru's hand flying up to clasp his shoulder and carefully push him back down. Kyou's feet slipped out from under him on the slick tiles and he landed almost painlessly on his butt. 

"No! That's not it at all, Kyou... I mean, I am surprised... But I understand... Though... I'm surprised no one asked, not even boys."

Kyou looked uncomfortable now... Haru thought perhaps it was due to his hand still clasped onto his shoulder, but Haru couldn't really bring himself to relinquish that little physical contact... So instead he moved it so it was pressed against Kyou's back, carefully rubbing in circles...

But really, it took all of Kyou's resolve not to jumped right over the roof edge...

"I thought you 'oh so desperately' like Yuki," he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. But that was a very good point.

"Feelings change," Haru said, oblivious to Kyou's discomfort.

Kyou snorted. "And suddenly you don't hate me anymore, right?"

Haru frowned. "I never hated you..."

Kyou looked very disbelieving, at last shrugging Haru's hand away and giving him a solid glare. "Yeah, right. Then way were you always looking for every opportunity to fight me, huh? Always trying to beat to crap out of me-"

"I haven't lately, have I?" 

"Taunting me, calling me name-"

"I called you a chicken only today."

"Well you've said _worse_ and you also-"

"You do the same to me, we're even, and I only just beat you today-"

"Stop interrupting! And for one, you DIDN'T DEFEAT ME! And _you_ started the name calling!"

"I can't control what my Black side says to you, though "Koneko-chan" (Kitty-Cat) sounds more like a pet name me."

"B-But-NO! It. is. NOT! And you _still_ started it!"

"You're sounding like a child."

"I do not, baka-oushi!"

"See? There it is right there."

Kyou growled, "cat ears" flat against his skull. "You are _really_ asking for it..."

Haru smirked, shaking his head slowly. This was so predictable of Kyou... 'Always so hot headed.' "I remember when we were young, when we were both training with Shihan (3)... No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, you always saw fault in it..."

This made Kyou fall silent at still, face growing blank as he stared at Haru..

Haru continued, "Calling me names, saying I wasn't trying hard enough..." He shrugged. "I suppose that always stuck with me... Words can really have an impression on you when you're a child..." Something about that last statement made Kyou fidget, eyes averting to the roof tiles. "Doushite, Kyou-kun...?"

"Nothing," Kyou said, voice loud yet lacking in any real anger. "I... Well, I'm sorry if I really hurt you, I guess..." His brow scrunched as though he were thinking on something really hard. "I guess I was being a real idiot or something... Though he really did suck sometimes."

"I'd simply call it brutal honesty. Besides, I'd rather have you the way you are than meek and gentle about that sort of thing." Kyou looked up, an eyebrow raised. The expression made Haru chuckle aloud, smiling. "That's the way you've always been, Kyou. I guess a part of me, especially my Black side, wanted me to prove you wrong..." Maybe... That's what Haru had always figured, anyway. What other reason would there be to fight Kyou all the time? There were other people he could've fought...

Kyou seemed to take this into consideration. "I guess..."

"Then again, when did you stop talking to _me_?"

Kyou looked, speaking almost defensively. "What do you mean?"

Haru sighed, resting his chin in his hand. "We used to be friends, a long, long time ago. Then all of a sudden you're not there anymore."

"Oh..." Kyou took a deep breath. "I guess it was after you started following Yuki around like some sick puppy... lost cow..." Haru could help but smile at the small joke, and Kyou himself seemed to be repressing his own humorous little smirk. "I was a little... a _lot_ offended that you wanted to be around him all of a sudden. At first you hated him like I did, and then one day he's the greatest person in the whole fucking world... I couldn't stand it..."

"I'm sorry, Kyou..."

Kyou shrugging his shoulders, muttering, "What's to be sorry about...? He's the rat prince, after all. He's _perfect_, isn't he? Perfect, pretty, girly, prince _Yuki_, that everyone loves..." His voice was progressively becoming more and more bitter and biting, and at the same time making Haru feel more and more... _guilty_... 

He thought Yuki was wonderful, yes. He still thought that.

But so was Kyou.

He was wonderful...

"I suppose I never felt like I had many people to turn to after mom died... I never thought of it after that until, until Kazuma came along, then Tohru. And Tohru.... yeah, she had a lot of love to give... Hatori's a lucky bastard that's for sure. But you can't force that sorta thing out of a person, you have to be happy with what you can get. At least Tohru bothers with me... and for that I thought I sorta... well, thought I loved her. Maybe I still do. But frankly, I was never able to get what the big deal about love and stuff was. Looking at Kaguya, I thought it was some sort of disease that would fester and infect me mind, and looking at Ayame I thought it would turn me into a good for nothing pervert."

"You... love Tohru?"

Kyou gave him an odd look before shrugging. "I don't know. Sure, maybe I do. I don't know what the hell _kind_ of love..." This gave Haru some sense of relief... 

And making a decision, Haru began to inch toward Kyou until he was partially sitting behind the neko, legs to either side of his body. Kyou was watching his closely, head craning back as far as it could as he frantically tried to figure out what the oushi was doing. Until Haru had placed his arms around him, leaning his chin on Kyou's shoulder.

"W-What are you _doing_?"

"I'm holding you, Kyou..."

"Oh... _No_-I mean _why_..."

Haru sighed, shaking his head. Kyou just didn't get it... "Everyone needs to know they're loved in more ways than words, Kyou." 

Kyou practically jumped and knocked is shoulder into Haru's jaw. "Y-You _what_?"

He smiled. "Sometimes, the way someone acts is more important than how loudly they speak it… ne?" 'Hm... Kyou's hair smells nice...'

"Yeah, Kaguya obviously life according to that idea... or a bit of both, or-no, dammit! You changed the subject again! GET OFF ME!"

"Did I?" Haru knew this was stretching things a bit, bluntly ignoring Kyou's last statement, but Kyou himself had yet to do anything but squirm... and he could probably easily dislodge Haru if he wanted to, so Haru just sat there, enjoying Kyou's scent... Haru hoped Kyou hadn't noticed what he was doing, or he would be freaking out even more.

In actuality Kyou have NO idea what Haru was doing, but lucky for him. Had he known, he WOULD have freaked out and dived off the roof (the thought had already crossed his mind fifteen times). After all, it was clearly obvious Haru liked to touched him. Touching in general Kyou couldn't STAND. He was surprised he'd lasted this long without socking Haru in the nose. 

"Hang on," Kyou went on, though he knew he was as good as babbling, "you don't even _know_ me! All we've ever done is fight! And you're clothes are all wet, go back inside!" But Haru didn't move, and his arms didn't move, either.

"Maybe I don't know you from talking to you, but I notice things from watching you…"

"Like what," he challenged, glaring at Haru over his shoulder. 

But Haru just smirked, mumbling, "very observant…," almost sarcastically under his breath, then traced his finger along the base of Kyou's eyes, making him blink rapidly before Kyou swatted at him. 

Kyou's annoyance tolerance was swiftly becoming non-existent. Zero. Code blue. Red Alert. "_What_!?" 

He was close to panicking as Haru leaned a little closer… a little closer… his mouth right at his ear, his fingers were tracing up and down his face, breath brushing his face and tickling the hairs on the back of his head…

For one odd, strange, but wonderful moment, Kyou felt... something.... _that_ something, that he hadn't felt since his mother died, since Tohru fell for Hatori, Kami-sama...

Haru spoke in a hushed whisper...

"You frown and scowl far too much, Kyou-kun," he then poked Kyou in the nose playful. "You're getting wrinkles like an old man…"

..........

Well, _that_ moment was obviously broken... WTF!?!?

"Why you son of a-THAT'S IT!!! I'LL KICK YOU ASS YOU BASTARD!!!" A swift elbow to Haru's gut easy dislodged the other boy from his person before Kyou spun around and prepared to tackle him.

"Wait, Kyou, the roof… No, _seriously_-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, can you hear anything? See anything?"

"No..." Shigure was leaning back as far over edge of Kyou's room balcony as he dared, a phone with Ayame on the other line held carefully in one hand (the phone wire trailed all the way back into the hall). In his other hand he held a pair of binoculars (that were he special, "peeping" ones, mind you, though this is the first time he'd had a use for them). "I can't see a thing though.... wait, I see movement!"

"Oh!?"

"Oh yes, jerking movements!" His eyes widened in fascination as a large sheet of snow slipped off the roof, falling just along side the balcony. "A struggle!" Why wasn't he writing this _down_!? THIS WAS LITERATURE MATERIAL! "They're knocking the SNOW off the roof in a fit of passion, Aya-san!"

"Oh my!! Are you sure you don't have a camera!? This is a Kodak moment!"

More snow fell. "They're coming fast!"

"COMING!? Oh, Kyou-kun, does this mean he's not a virg-"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!!!"

Shigure nearly jumped out of his skin when something, along with another wave of snow, came falling from the rooftop. Two things, actually. They came down in a flash: first a blur of orange (which was what undoubtedly been screaming), secondly came another figure in a blur of black and gray, which remained relatively silent all the way down.

All Shigure had to do was blink before the two flailing figures had already passed, and the sounds of the shrieking were abruptly halted with the coming of two consecutive _THWUMPS_ in the snow bank bellow.

This was followed by unsurprisingly rapid, blatant cursing that would probably send Tohru into cardiac arrest.

Shigure leaned over the balcony, smiling down below, phone still to his ear as Ayame was demanding detail of what had happening. LOTS of details. "Ma, Kyou-kun, Haru-kun, daijoubu ne? (You're okay, right?)"

Haru looked up to him. "Iie (no), I'm fine, Shigure-san. Something broke my fall…"

"This again," Kyou started dangerously, "THIS AGAIN!!!"

"Now, Kyou-kun…"

"Gure-san! Gure-san! What's happening!"

"They slipped off into the snow below... but they're still in the heat of passion! Their struggles continue!" Shigure grinned down at Kyou, who unfortunately for him, had heard what he said, his face white with horror. "The roof is slick up there, isn't it, Haru-kun?"

"Hai, Shigure-san."

"Oh well... and Kyou-kun, you might want to snuggle up to Haru now! I hear cows have lots of body heat (4)!"

"MAKE INU (BRAINLESS DOG)!!! _BAKA_-_OUSHI_!!! I _HATE_ SNOW!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaand the day began to wind down from there.... (5)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure made Tohru take a lot of pictures that evening, most of them being of Kyou and Haru's dramatic rescue from the snow. This time around, Kyou was so cold by the time he's gotten free that he had turned into a cat. Haru had been good enough to extract the poor feline from the snow before he suffocated, but his close would only be find once the snow melted (which would leave him without boots, a jacket, a shirt and a pair of paints). It was easy to get Kyou out, too, he was so bloody spooked that he had used his claws to latch into he's back.

All and all, Kyou would escape later with a minor head cold, and Haru would escape with nothing at all. Perhaps Shigure had been right about cow being able to sustain body heat... Haru never bothered to think about how many similarities he had to a cow in his human for... excluding his hair color, or course.

Yuki had finally gotten pissed that Shigure talking to Ayame over the phone about the events, and personally hung up for him so Haru could call Hatori. Shigure was hurt by the action, but Yuki had no regrets... To Haru's surprise, he was reacting rather positively toward Haru's affection for Kyou, much as Tohru had. Kyou, on the other hand, hadn't found out that ANYONE knew other than himself until that very moment. Once he was inside the house he ran immediately to his room so that he way "poof" and transform in private and save himself the embarrassment... 

Haru wouldn't have minded at all.

In fact, Haru was feeling very cheerful despite himself. He knew Kyou wasn't going to be very happy for a while, and was no doubt kicking himself (where he was) for making them fall of the roof. And that would be Kyou's second time falling into a snow bank, as well.

Haru now stood in Shigure's room, where to put on one of Shigure's kimono's. He needed something dry to wear on the way home (Hatori would be there any minute now, too). Shigure, however, hadn't stopped jabbering about Kyou and Haru's dramatic "love scene" on the rooftop... Shigure was honestly full of himself... After a few minutes he decided to stop Shigure before he got angry (the dog was seriously starting to get on his nerves). "Arigatou, Shigure. For the robe. I'll return it when I can."

Shigure grinned. "You can return it the next time you see, Kyou!" ^__^ "We'll be happy to have you, and I'm sure Kyou will, too!"

Haru sighed, rubbing the back on his neck as he patently shook his head at Shigure. "You're getting the wrong idea. Kyou isn't... very comfortable around me in that sense. I don't know what we are, if anything. Maybe not even friends."

"Oh?" There was a long pause... and considering Shigure was in the room at the time, Haru found it somewhat uncomfortable, but then Shigure spoke up. "What do you think the problem is, Haru? Honestly."

Haru blinked, a bit taken aback by the question... What really was the problem...? "I... don't think Kyou like's boys."

"Is that the only possible reason?" Shigure was looking his square in the eyes from where he sat on his futon, his chin propped on his hand and the edge of his lips cocked a little to the side.

He wasn't sure if Shigure was being serious or not, but either way it didn't seem to matter. "In that case, I really don't think he trusts me."

Shigure practically jumped to his feet them, glomping Haru playfully around the shoulders and slapped him on the back hard enough to make him grunt. "BINGO! You got it!"

Haru stared blankly for a second before shaking his head to shaking off Shigure. "Trust? That's it?"

Shigure pouted for a moment for Haru's lack of enthusiasm (and lack of response/reaction to the glomp), and sighed, walking around Haru l lean on the doorframe. "I can honestly say there are only two people Kyou really does trust unconditionally… Tohru and Kazuma…"

"Oh…" Haru felt unusually disappointed that _he_ wasn't one that Kyou trusted unconditionally… Though, he should've expected that. "But he should trust me. I've told him that." A part of him was very bitter about that... not bitter enough to Black Out, but enough to be heard in his tone. "Isn't my word good enough?"

"For some people," Shigure admitted. "But this is _Kyou.._. He doesn't take it so lightly. Trust is more than just a word, Haru-kun. It's something that needs to be expressed everyday, it needs to grow. Without trust, little can come out of any relationship."

Haru watch Shigure as he stood there, fiddling with the hem of his robe, feeling an odd sense of respect for the man that he'd never thought possible. "That was very nice, Shigure... Very... poetic..."

Shigure thus let out a hearty laugh, glowing at the comment. "Hahahaha! I _am_ a writer, after all! I'm so flattered that you noticed my brilliance! Arigatou gazimasu! Hahahaha!"

Sweatdrop. 'Perhaps not...'

Shigure settled down in an instant and winked. "You said it yourself, physical action is sometimes needed over words (6)! Now, go on, keep that in mind, and make sure he doesn't try breaking your neck." 

"I don't think he's nearly that jumpy, Shigure."

Shigure went on blissfully ignoring his question. "Just give him a little time. Sure, give a little push, a little shove in the right direction, and all will end well! But in the meantime, I have a little idea for you...." And with that Shigure pushed him on through the hallway and down the stairs just before the doorbell ran. "AH! HA-SAN!" 

Shigure ran ahead for the front door, Haru making sure to stay close least he become lost again....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell had rung... that meant Hatori had come to take Haru to the main house again.

Haru was running off again. 

For some reason, this set off an alarm signal in Kyou. He didn't know if he was feeling panicked or just angry, but the next thing he knew he was running down from his room to the downstairs, now dressed in sweatpants, a sweater and two pairs of socks (his THIRD freaking outfit that day, dammit!!!), none of which would save him from getting sick later on.

Luckily Haru hadn't left yet, and was seated on the front mat putting his boots on over bare feet. He was just finishing up, it seemed, when Kyou walked up to him, arms crossed, expression indifferent. Kyou didn't know why he put up such an act, no one else seemed to be around, after all... thinking on that the neko took a quick look around him just to make sure. Everyone in the house was becoming more and more sneaky... EVEN TOHRU! And it was _creepy_!

"Kyou," Haru said brightly upon his arrival, even as Kyou continued to glare around suspiciously. "Glad to see you're dry again. I'd hate the thought of you getting sick."

Kyou snorted, straightening with his hands at his hips. "So do I...." He scrutinized Haru's outfit (the one her borrowed from Shigure, of course) in distaste before speaking again. "You're... leaving again, eh?" He couldn't really think of anything else to say...

"Hai. Hatori's here now," Haru explained as he stood. "He's talking to Shigure and Tohru by the car. Can I see again soon?"

Kyou blinked, a little surprised at the eagerness in Haru's voice and actually found himself frowning. "Look Haru… about what we were talking about before…" He waited a moment, but Haru stayed respectably quiet, watching him closely… It was a bit unnerving. "Haru, I'm not sure how I should deal with this whole… thing…"

"Thing?"

Kyou couldn't help but glare. "You know what I'm talking about, don't try to avoid it, dammit. You know you can't pull that kind of crap on me."

Haru sighed, crossing his arms and hanging his head for a second as though in thought, then lifted it again. "Can we stay friends, then?"

Haru sounded so damn _hopeful_ Kyou wanted to THROTTLE him and it took every ounce of his already lacking self-control NOT to! He scowled. "What do you take me for, like some sort of-of evil, betraying…"

"Cruel?"

"-CRUEL PERSON! I'm not a jerk you know! Of course we're going to stay friends, who do you think I am!?"

Haru smiled, pointing at Kyou's face. "Genki desu (You're so energetic/spirited)."

BLUSH! "You said-"

"That wasn't flirting, that was stating a fact."

"That's a loop-hole and it's underhanded!"

Haru chuckled. "Goodnight, Kyou-kun. Until we meet again."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, offering a small. "I'll see you later... and no more funny business! And don't make me regret what I said, baka-oushi!"

Haru didn't give a response to this because he was already out the door.

Kyou stared after him, and so help him... he wouldn't mind if Haru tried it again... Tried _that_ again... ... actually, wouldn't have minded it, though at the same time he wouldn't care if Haru tried nothing at all.

Because maybe... just maybe Kyou was creaking up, or maybe he was making up the feeling in his head somehow, but what Haru had in mind wasn't all as bad as he thought, friendship or...

He'd give it some time... think... think and think and think and... 'Urgh, time to go to bed.' "Why do I have to deal with this crap all the time...?"

Groaning, Kyou turned around to go upstairs to his room. 

His heart nearly stopped when he saw someone already standing there and a pair of icy, violet eyes shooting daggers at him. "KUSO-NEZUMI," he shrieked, clutching his heart. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND!"

But Yuki was... shit, he had that _look_ in his eyes. The one he had when he was super-cranky in the morning. The look made Kyou tense before Yuki said slowly and firmly, "You had better know what you're doing, baka-neko. And if you wind up breaking his heart, know you'll pay for it in more ways than one." Then the mouse brushed right past him as if it were the most natural thing in the would and left out the front door, snapping it closed behind him...

Kyou stared after him, momentarily flabbergasted before muttering tiredly, "Why does everyone have to make a f*cking soap opera out of this stuff, Kami-sama? And _why_ is all the blame on _me_? Stupid damned mouse, wait until tomorrow I'll kick his ass ten time over..." 

He slowly trudged upstairs, muttering sleepily to himself the whole way until he got to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The main house lights were all out by the time they got back. Hatori took Haru to the area of the main house he lived in. Haru and Hatori both knew it would take him a while to get there, but he would find his room eventually. 

But Haru hadn't been expecting that there was someone waiting for him.

"Haru!"

Hatsuharu smiled fondly as Momiji ran toward him in his baby blue (though surprisingly boyish) two piece pajamas. The boy had grown over the years, the top of his golden head reaching up just past Haru's shoulders. Still short, but he couldn't be taken as the sweet little boy everyone always thought him to look like. (A/N: Imagine how those two girl imagined Momiji when Black Haru was trying to convince them and the School President that Momiji would look cute in the girl's uniform until he could grow old enough to fit into the boy's uniform. KAWAII!!!)

Momiji reached him in one great, leaping bound, wrapping his arms around the oushi's shoulders and nearly knocked the both of them over. Momiji was a lot bigger than he used to be, indeed... "Tadaima, Momiji. But be careful, you don't want to wake up everyone else, do you? I thought you would be in bed when I got back, it very late."

"How could I," Momiji chirped excitedly, detaching himself from Haru when a great big smile. That smile faded for a moment in puzzlement when he saw what Haru was wearing, as well as the damp clothes tucked under one arm. "Wow, a lot did happen to you, huh? So you have to tell me about it! You haven't told me about Kyou-ku-_mphf_!" Haru was quick to slap a hand over the rabbit's mouth.

"Not so loud, now, Momiji! You aren't supposed to talk about it here!"

Momiji jumped back and started hopping around as soundlessly as he could manage. "I know-I know! But I couldn't wait! Come on, tell me!"

"Yes, tell us..."

Haru froze, an involuntary chill going up the length of his spine... He turned slowly to watch a thin figure glided from the shadows towards him, eyes intently set on Haru's.

"Well, Hatsuharu," Akito persisted lightly, his smile never faltering, "where have you been tonight? Hatori says he had to pick you up all the way from Shigure's house..."

"Yes, I needed to ask Yuki about English."

"Ah... of course.... and this good news Momiji spoke of?"

Momiji shot him a worried look, but Haru continued without so much as batting an eyelash. "Kyou passed his literature test. He studied a lot for it, so I want to congratulate him." Not a lie, though not the truth, though the answers were simple and Haru was able to keep a straight face. Even Momiji managed to stay relatively stoic and quiet. 

Though somehow this made Akito frown and press onward. "And I see this is a great task for him... He wasn't ever expected to be very bright, was he...?" He tugged at the edge of his kimono, which was drooping lazily over one of his shoulders. "Though I've never seen you so interested in the cat... Haru.... after all, why not tell him this at school...?"

Haru shrugged, then turned to Momiji. "Go on ahead, I'll be with you in a moment, Momiji." He knew Momiji hated being near Akito when he was like this... and Haru wanted to find out exactly what was going on. "Wait for me, okay?"

Momiji nodded, and then with a forced yet still bright smile, he turned to Akito and said cheerfully, "Oyasumi nasai (good night), Akito-san," and hopped off down the hall, obviously trying to go as quickly as he.

Akito smiled after the boy, then said to Haru, "Oh, I shouldn't take up your time.... I was simply worried after all.... Though that is very wonderful for Kyou... perhaps he won't be such a waste anymore... It could prove entertaining."

It happened then. 

All Haru would see was blackness... nothingness.... but he could still feel himself, and his hands were clinched at his sides, trembling, his teeth grinding together viciously... he almost-

"Are you going to hit me, Hatsuharu? What did I say?"

Haru blinked, coming back to himself completely, kept himself controlled... had to keep in control... "No... I'm not, I was thinking of something else, I'm sorry..." He bowed his head, though his heart was pounding now. Haru could admit to himself that we was actually scared, then...

He'd... he'd nearly attacked Akito, he knew. In that split second when Akito insulted Kyou, he wanted to hit him right in the face... Akito never insulted anyone to harshly to his face, none that really mattered. Not Momiji, not Kisa... not Yuki or... Kyou... though.... shit, was Akito trying to prove something?

"I was just worried after all, Haru..." Akito was smiling again, looking almost wistful now for some reason. Though his eyes flashed as he reached out a hand and tip-toed his fingers along Haru's shoulder and up his face.... "I have every right to me worried about my family..."

"Of course," Haru replied evenly, still staring ahead even as Akito touched him... he remembered this happening before. (7)

"But you've been leaving the house so often lately... and only to get lost. What are you looking for? Don't you like it here anymore?"

"No, of course not."

"Kisa-chan, Momiji-chan and Hiro-chan have been missing you, you know... You hate to make them so lonely, don't you?"

"I'd never hurt them..." Haru felt something icy and cold form in his chest as Akito's smile returned... no... this time it was more like a smirk than a smile... it was almost leering.

Akito wouldn't... Was he threatening him...?

"Of course you wouldn't... but I think you should stay around here more, ne? For their sake. You know I don't like you all straying beyond these walls, there're so, so few of you left here..."

"Of course, Akito." Without even looking to see if he was dismissed Haru turned away, muttering "Oyasumi" under his breath before and walked away quickly. 

He needed to get away, _fast_.

Haru was basically wandering down the hall moments later, head spinning and unsure of what to do until an arm reached out from a room and pulled him inside. This was his own room, though Momiji was there, waiting for him. "Haru, what did he say to you!? Did he hear us talking?! I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Momiji! Momiji! Calm down!" Yes, that's right... Someone needed to keep a clam head now... "Don't worry about it... and don't let Akito get to you. Just stay out of his way for a while, okay? You, Kisa and Hiro. I think he's in one of his moods again, and we all know what that means..."

Momiji nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know, but what did he want?"

"He didn't like that I've been spending so much time out at Shigure's house..."

"Oh..." Then a shadow seemed to settle under his yes and Momiji mutter bitterly, "What about all the time Shigure comes here-"

Haru didn't like that look or tone at all... it reminded him all the time that Momiji wasn't the childlike boy he was a few years ago. He was almost a man now, even, though that was entirely a good thing... "Don't talk about those things, Momiji." (8)

Momiji frowned, though changed the subject. "So... you can't go see Kyou anymore? If he doesn't want you going out so much."

"I'll see him." He smirked. "As long as I need tutoring for English. I _am_ failing, aren't I?" He winked.

Momiji's smile returned full force. "Yay! So Kyou and you are boyfriend and boyfriend!?"

"No... but I'm getting somewhere."

"Honto-honto!? This is awesome! I didn't think it'd go so well!"

"Shigure offered to help, too. And Tohru and Yuki know... and Ayame, but don't think of spreading the "news" anymore, please. Kyou doesn't appreciate it. If things go any worse for him I'm afraid he might so something drastic to get everyone out of his hair... like quit school, or run away."

"Cool! I mean, not the running away part, but everything else! And Kyou's always been like that, he makes him so cute!" 

"Yes, it does, doesn't it."

"Tell me everything, Haru! please!? what did you do? What did you say? What did _Kyou_ say?"

"Haru chuckled to himself. "Okay, but then we have to sleep afterwards." Then he began. "I went over to Shigure's house, like you said I should, and I asked him to spare with me..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And thus began a very, very interesting chapter in the life of the Sohma family....

A chapter that would later go down in history...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1) God, after just being so serious this guys are FREAKS!!! (cuddles Shigure plushie) Damn, I love him almost as much as Haru! ^___^

2) Even I don't know what they're blithering about... Though it has something to do like "second base", "third base", though the measuring system is very different.

3) As you know, Haru, Yuki, Kaguya and Kazuma's other students called him "Shihan", while Kyou called him "Shishou"... like on TV. ^__^ Kawaii chibi-Kyou desu, ne? Also, when they were young, Kyou would badger Haru for not being good enough (ex. throwing punches, stance, how he kicked), tell him he sucked, and it's THAT sort of thing that would really stick with him and would turn him into Black Haru.

4) Well... heeh, it IS sorta kinda true. -^_^-

5) Am I a mood killer or what? (evil grin)

6) Haru said this on the roof... so obviously Shigure was able to pick up most of what was said while were up there, though I don't believe Kyou or Haru know it themselves.

7) You don't see it, but when it came to Haru, in the manga Haru was torture just like Hatori was about Kana... It's disgusting how Akito would practically lay in his lap and stroke his face, talking softly to him while Haru just looked on blankly... (scowls at Akito)

8) For many of you this may come as a shock... Akito and Shigure are lovers... CANON. In the manga (and in the series if you really look. Ever wonder _why_ at some odd moments he's there in Akito's room talking to him?). And sorry for making Momiji almost... dark... but hell, he DID have his moments in the series, didn't he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued in.... "Red As Blood"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sequel to be announced: 

****

Teaser, "Red As Blood": Haru spends more and more time with Kyou in hopes that the neko will fall for him without drawing Akito's attention. They also must watch for Akito's closest servant, Sohma Kureno (another lovely, angsty canon character only shown in the magna), the isolated and obedient rooster of the Jyuunishi, who had been asked to watch the two closely until the day of Kyou's graduation and imprisonment. However, due to Shigure's matchmaking hints, Haru drags Kyou to a "Dark Impulse" theme nightclub in the city a few weeks after the events of "Black As Pitch". It leads Kyou into some places and situations he's never been before, and Haru in the end isn't always there to help him out. When situations get to intense, and Black Haru goes berserk, it becomes harder and harder to make sure Akito is left in the dark... But this may be just the push Kyou needs... or is it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So you know, each installment would basically translate to one full episode of the actual series, think of it that way. Hope you liked...

(frowns) Well, not as much Black Haru as I thought... in fact, NONE! Though he's still in there, and he still wants a piece of Kyou. In the next installment, "Red As Blood", Black Haru shows his real colors (no pun intended, heehee) when it comes to his new thoughts and feelings for Kyou, though it's not at all what Kyou really wants. And Kyou... (grimace) The kitty is in for a bumpy ride. But lets put it this way... Kyou... Haru... LOTS of tight black clothing! -^__^- Fun, huh?

One thing that I'm really trying to get into this story is _Akito_. Whenever people write any sort of pairing, yaoi or none for Furuba fics they usually leave him out of the loop. Remember he's a nut when it comes to any of the Jyuunishi being happy, amongst themselves or with those outside the family. And if Kyou of all people were to ever find a happy relationship with Haru, I don't think it would be kept secret for long, and I don't think it would be without the most dire of consequences.... Also, they leave out the events of his imprisonment, and the direct action (if any) that is played out by Kazuma or the other Jyuunishi to get him OUT.

Heeh, but you'll have to wait for "Blue As Rain" for all that... ^__~ I can't seem to ever to one-shots, all I get is epics... (shrugs) Ah well.

I can't believe I ever even WROTE this, much less the response I've been getting! It gets me all emotional, you know? I even got a review from a guy friend of mine who like Kyou and Shigure and Furuba itself (and he doesn't LIKE yaoi...! Nor does he swing that way. ~_~' Thus, the shock.).

I hope I have everyone that is needed on the mailing list, and if an author reviewed, I went ahead and added their emails as well... It was easier that way rather than rooting everything, especially with the grounding and all. (sighs)

Review please! ^__~ Hope to see you next time!

Geuna~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short Extras

__

List of matchmakers so far:

Tohru: Her happy advice got Haru to go and talk to Kyou! Points for her.

Yuki: Though he didn't do much, he's more like a ref. Making sure Haru comes out unscathed...

Shigure: He is a freakin', nut-job romantic who will stop at nothing to get them together.

Ayame: The damn pervert, he just like the idea of both of them in the sack. He backs Shigure up.

Momiji: That cute little (grown-up) rabbit... he'd be conspiring with Haru since day one.

Groups (note the order in relation to each group):

__

"The Super Handsome Blossom Trio": Ayame, Shigure, Hatori

__

The New Group (no real name): Yuki, Kyou, Haru

__

The Chick Group (no real name): Tohru, Uotani, Hanajima

__

The "Kid" Group (no real name): Momiji, Kisa, Hiro

Anyone else notice that came in threes? Or at least the top three there. That's what I'm going for, MAYBE, though it's not official. I don't forcing these things. Yuki eventually gets used to hanging out with Kyou and Haru, and the three become there own little group by default, like Tohru, Uotani and Hanajima are already a group of their own. Yuki, Kyou and Haru are like a really weirded out very of the Super Handsome Blossom trio, snake to rat, dog to cat, dragon to cow.... ^__^' I'm strange...


	3. The Sequel

This is the end of "**Black As Pitch**", a sequel can be found called "**Red As Blood**". ^__^ SEXY, BABY!!!

Thank you to those who reviewed, it really meant a lot. And I'll wait on the big speeches until AFTER "Red As Blood" is done, at least!

Ja ne!

Geuna~ 


End file.
